1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the retracting of flats from the flat bars of carding machines and specifically to an apparatus for retracting the flats from the flat bars of a carding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Old, worn or damaged flats of carding machines have customarily been manually removed or retracted, respectively, from their respective cast iron flat bars. To this end use has been made of pliers, custom made or special, respectively, tools by means of which the metal clamps holding the flats and their respective bars have been detached and the flats pushed or pulled, respectively, off their respective flat bars. Such procedure involves however the risk of accidents and is time and energy consuming. Further, it has been attempted to retract the flats by aid of special tools including hooks and wedges. In addition to above mentioned risks of accident and excessive time consumption latter attempt has led often-times to damaging, breaking and destructing of the cast iron flat bars.